megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Frost
Summary Scarlet is a mechanic and weapons expert for hire. Previously worked for the government for six years as a technical expert on machines and weapons. She earned her Masters in Science and Technical Engineering from Metro City University at the age of seventeen. Certified a genus by human standards. She left her job with the government due mostly to negetive influences and admiration of the villain, Megamind. Deciding instead to remain neutral and work for whomever could afford to hire her, good or bad. Backstory Upon first arriving in Metro City, the young mechanic managed to track down the city’s well known villain- Megamind. She made a deal with him which allowed her to work side by side observing his skills and techniques in creating ‘weapons of mass destruction’, specifically his use of artificial intelligence. As long as he got to do ‘light’ experimentation on her DNA for research purposes. In order to find a way to bring down Metro Man; who is also known to have super strength. Her legs were crushed in a freak accident in Megamind’s Lair and feeling responsible for it; the villain made her a pair of robotic braces (boots that she slid on normally) to act in place of her nervous system. Shortly after the accident, and unable to completely learn AI, she decided to open her own shop to aid both the heroes and villains of Metro City. After having a few failed relationships Scarlet gave up on romance and instead threw herself into her work. Tumblr Universe Shortly after opening up her shop on the outskirts of town near the city's industrial district; Scarlet was hired as an outsource mechanic for a black-listed government facility that performed experimentation on alien life forms. And there she met a Megamind alternate named Number Six. She helps Six seek refuge when he escapes the facility, and the two start to form a strong friendship that seems as if it will turn into something more. During this time she makes friends with and aids many heroes and villains in their plans for good and evil while trying her best to keep up with her work and her own chaotic life. Through a misstep in her calculations, a villain named Psycho Delic is able to use a weapon he commissions from her against one of the people she holds closest to her heart; Six. After the attack she decides to push him away in order to save him from herself and her work. Megamind hears of her plight and knowing Scarlet cant act because she’s a neutral, decides to get revenge for her. He finds Psycho Delic and takes him down trapping him in a globe he gives it to her as a gift. She's grateful but decides that it may be better to keep her close friends at a distance. As she's pushing everyone away one night she comes across Megamind's clone, Vice Versa. Having returned to the city with a lost memory, the mechanic decides that he's just what she needs to distract herself from her own troubles. But as she helps him break down the walls holding his memories back, so does he help her break the walls around her heart. When his memories return the two admit that they care for each other and decide to be together. Things are rough in the beginning because Vice is still getting over his ex-girlfriend Joel and Scarlet is confused about her feelings for her friend Six. When the new Psycho Delic sets a trap for Scarlet and her sister, the mechanic is whisked away to another dimension where a Megamind alternate named Mykaal heals her legs and allows her to walk normally again for the first time in ten years. Just when things seem to settle down, Six comes to see her at her shop. The two work out their feelings and part ways as friends. She begins to accept her close friends back into her life and continues to be there for Vice. She couldn’t be there for him however, when he decided to play around with her best friend Megamind. Scarlet breaks it off with the clone and leaves the city, tired of everything that's transpired in such a short few months. Returning to her hometown, Gotham City, she finds her father and decides to help him in his vigilante work. After some time passes, she returns to Metro City. And finds that though he hurt her, she cant stop thinking about him and decides to give Vice another chance. Before their first date can begin, Vice is attacked by a group of people Scarlet doesn’t recognize. He dies when he pushes her out of the way of a blast, saving her life. She somehow brings him back to life and realizes then that she cant live without him. The next morning he asks her to marry him, and she accepts. He reveals to her the attackers; one a clone of a woman he knew named Lilan. Vice decides to try to find out once again why he was created and learns that he was brainwashed, revealing his conflicting feelings about Megamind. After returning home late one night from a visit to Gotham, Scarlet finds Vice in a frantic and nearly catatonic state. He explains to her that he thought she was kidnapped and he witnessed her death; the two work out that it must have been a clone. Vice decides to stop looking for answers and out of fear for each others lives, the two marry in secret and leave Metro City. Relationships *Vice - Her unexpected love. He was the first person to show her that it was ok to be herself, even if people wouldnt always like what they saw. Though he's a handful most of the time she loves that he challenges her and doesnt let her focus on her misgivings. Without him her world was dark and confusing, and with him it became full of possibilities. She'd do anything to see him happy. *'Six '- The man she helped escape torture, and her dearest friend. Though they had conflicting feelings about each other in the beginning of their relationship, they grew to accept a close friendship. When she needs someone to talk to he's always nearby. *'Megamind' - She left Gotham so she could hunt the villain down in Metro City and learn his secrets. Twelve years later they're still good friends. She accepts who he is and that he wants to be a villain. And he doesnt mind her occasional scientific questions. *Fem Megamind - The only blue girl in the city that Scarlet has known almost as long as Megamind. Fem Megs and her hang out often and she's one of the few girl friend's that can get Scarlet to wear a dress. After so many events the two women became distanced, but Scarlet doesnt feel that this has affected their friendship. *'Joel '- They had a platonic relationship until the villainess needed guidence from another woman. The two became good friends until Joel and Vice's hard breakup. After Scarlet started seeing Vice, Joel never spoke to her again. *'Metro Man'- Scarlet's always admired his strength and his heroism. She looks up to him and often turns to him for advice about her powers. Truth be told she's always had a crush on the hero, but she'd never admit it to anyone~ *'Violet' - A young girl who wondered into her shop late one night from another dimension, they easily became friends and she liked seeing her open up out of her shell. Scarlet tried her best to be a good role model but often wonders if she failed the girl. *'Ezyane' - A cool guy who she made fast friends with when she first opened her shop. He had a small crush on her but they decided after his breakdown to just be friends. He was one of her first customers and has been ever sense. *'Sinner' - A woman who Scarlet tried to help get past many difficult obsticles in life. They shared a home together and she always felt that she could talk to her. Though she tried to be there for her often, the mechanic had to back away once her life became a little more than hectic. *'Alice' - Scarlet hated Alice the moment she saw the girl. Appearing to be a complete opposite to the vivacious mechanic, the quiet spoken redhead always got under her skin. At first she was jealous of Alice for being able to be there for Six when she herself couldn't be. And her distaste didnt improve when she became friends with Scarlet's lover Vice. Their relationship has always been undefined, though Scarlet has tried to be more of a friend to her; for the sake of their two blue boys. *'Hot Flash' - A strange friendship happened between the two women after a crazy series of random happenstance. Scarlet tries to get through to her, but the fireball is stubborn as hell and it takes more than a few beatings before the two women can open up to one another. Though their friendship started out rough, Scarlet rather likes the older villianess. *'Fiona' - Scarlet's younger sister. She loves her to death, but is aware that she always feels second to the mechanic. Scarlet feels like shes always trying to prove otherwise to the girl. And after seeing her finally take control of her life, she thinks that maybe she succeeded just a little. *'Lady Doppler' - Their friendship has been on agian and off again due to the former villainess's flighty attitude towards Scarlet. Though they've had their ups and downs, Scarlet doesnt dislike her and always hoped they could become closer friends. *Mykaal - They became friends when he appeared from another dimension and later healed her legs so that she could walk normally again. She knows he's not the same as her Megamind but he's a very good example of who her Megamind could be if he opened up to people a little more. Scarlet's Shop A place where heroes and villains can go to custom order any weapon or device they may need to fight against good or evil. Previously located on the outskirts of the city now currently closer to the heart of it. Still employed is Number Six. Scarlet makes Vice dress nice.png|Scarlet makes Vice dress nice whoohoo.png|6 Years WHOO! Megamind and Scarlet.png|Scarlet teasing Megmaind Simon and the Frost Sisters.jpg|Simon and the Frost sisters Scarlet's Vigilante suit.png|Scarlet's Vigilante Suit I thought we could save each other.png|I thought we could save each other Clone Scarlet's Death.gif|Clone Scarlet's Death AU Scarlett.png|AU Scarlett Scarlet brings Six donuts.png|Scarlet brings Six donuts nervous.png|Nerves img2.png|New Scarlet Design Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Mun Scarlet